Harder to Hate
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: Lily can't stand James Potter, and certainly doesn't need rescuing. So what happens when she does need to be saved, and James is right there for her? LilyJames LEJP


"What's the matter, Mudblood? Don't like being reminded of your filthy Muggle parents?"

Lily trembled with rage, her hand clutching her wand so tightly it's a wonder it didn't shatter. She had decided to sit by the lake alone for some well earned solitude, when some Slytherins spotted her.

"SHUT UP! Just because your parents were pure-blood doesn't make you any better then anyone else!"

Her shout got the attention of several people; including the one person she wanted the attention of least.

The Marauders strolled towards the scene, silencing whatever Lucius Malfoy was about to reply her outburst with. James glanced at Lily, ruffling his hair. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" James asked coolly.

"Yeah," retorted one of the thicker Slytherins. "This Mudblood won't accept that she's as important as the muck on my shoe."

Several things followed that statement. James roared in fury and started towards the Slytherins, but Remus held him back, muttering, "They're not worth it." Lily shrieked in fury, flicking her wand. There was a large "_BANG!" _followed by a flash of red light.

The Slytherin that insulted her doubled over, clutching his rapidly swelling face. Malfoy looked between the raised wand in Lily's hand and his fallen friend, and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Lily, her judgment clouded with anger, didn't respond quickly enough. Her arms snapped to her sides, her body completely rigid.

James ran forward, furious. His wand stayed forgotten as he simply punched a Slytherin in the face, Sirius close behind him. Remus sighed, muttering something about impulsive hard-to-control best friends while keeping an eye out to make sure they didn't get hurt. Peter watched the fight eagerly, his beady eyes moving from James to Sirius.

Lucius managed to slip away from the brawl that had developed. "What a filthy muggle way to fight," he muttered disdainfully, before pointing his wand at Lily. He levitated her still form until she hovered over the lake. Finally, having knocked out most of the Slytherins, James looked around for Lily.

"Lily?" he called.

"Don't waste your breath," snarled Malfoy. "She can't answer anyway."

James followed Malfoy's gaze, and looked in horror at Lily's predicament. He looked at the ground, and saw his wand lying on the ground a few feet away. He wouldn't reach it in time to stop her plunging into the lake.

"How about I wash your filthy friend?"

James didn't hesitate. When Lily plunged into the lake, he had just finished removing his socks, shoes, sweater, and shirt. Malfoy laughed at his actions, before turning to run back to the school. He took a few steps before a grinning Sirius stuck his arm out as he ran by. Malfoy fell, gasping, to the ground, joining the rest of his group.

ooo

Lily struggled when she felt the icy water enclose her, to no avail. Furious tears leaked unbidden from her eyes as she continued to try and struggle. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

Something nudged her ribs, knocking the breath from her lungs. She gasped, inhaling water. She started to panic, trying vainly to get some air. More water entered her lungs, and her world started fading to black. She thrashed, her body bind suddenly lifted. Before her vision faded completely, she thought she could see someone before her, and felt an arm wrap around her waist. Then, she felt nothing.

ooo

James dove in, ignoring the chill. He swam blindly to the approximate spot where she fell. Desperately looking for _something_, he finally saw her form beneath the surface. Without hesitation, he dove.

Taking his wand out of his waistband, (which Remus had thrown to him before he dove in) he performed the counter-curse to her body bond. Her arms immediately began thrashing, and he saw her head thrash. Her struggles began to cease as she started to go limp, and James wrapped a firm arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Despite his worry, he grinned at imagining Lily's reaction if she woke up this close to him.

He kicked hard for the surface, gasping when he hit the cool air. Keeping an even tighter hold on Lily, he swam quickly for shore.

When his feet could touch the ground again, he hoisted Lily into both of his arms, bridal style. When they reached dry land, he lowered her onto the grass.

Remus rushed forward, checking for a pulse. "She's alive," he said quietly.

"Of course she is," said Sirius, trying to ease the tension showing on James's face. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Why isn't she breathing?" said James, fumbling for his wand. He felt panic start to set in as he said, "Dammit Lily, breathe! You're too strong to let a great git like Malfoy get you!"

James stared at his wand dumbly for a second, before he realized he hadn't learned any first aid spells yet. He cursed, throwing it to the ground. _Lily couldn't die..., _he thought, _she can't, she can't, she can't-_

"Wait, Prongs! Snap out of it!" said Sirius, smacking him on the side of the head. "Remember when you complained all summer that your folks had you learning muggle first aid in case you got caught with out your wand?" James nodded. "Well, then, do the muggle way of making her breathe again!"

James nodded, his mind latching onto the idea. He racked his brain, trying to remember everything he learned. That was just after third year, for heavens sake!

"Okay, here it goes," he said. Hesitantly, only because he knew what Lily would do to him if she woke up, he began.

Tilting her head back, he checked her airways before pressing hard on her chest. After thirty compressions, he lowered his lips to hers.

He almost forgot to breathe when he kissed her, instead enjoying the moment. In the background he could hear Sirius sniggering, saying, "Wow, maybe _I _should learn muggle first aid." But he ignored him, trying desperately to concentrate. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh, right, CPR. Hastily, he breathed into her.

When he pulled away, a huge grin spread across his face as he continued the sequence.

Finally, she started coughing and spluttering; James pulled away slightly, but still stayed close. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned towards James, still coughing up water in between gasps of air. Finally she looked up, focusing on James. "Wha-?" she started, but stopped, blushing, noticing he was shirtless and dripping wet.

"Lily? Are you alright?" asked James.

Averting her eyes, she sat up, looking around. "What happened?"

"Well, Malfoy threw you into the lake, so I swam out and got you, and then…."

"James just had to give you that muggle saving thing because you weren't breathing," finished Sirius wickedly.

"Not-not CPR?" choked Lily.

She saw James blush slightly and knew she was right. Wait…arrogant, self-centered James Potter _blushed?_

She reached up and slapped him across the face. James looked at her in shock, rubbing his red cheek. "What was that for?"

"Saving me," muttered Lily. "That makes it harder to hate you."

Realization dawned on his face, and he grinned. "I knew I was irresistible!" he cried. Lily rolled her eyes, ready to cut him some slack after what just happened. "Come on," he continued, "let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded, getting to her feet. James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice, inside staring at the ground. Sirius chuckled when he saw them walk by, whispering to Remus, "You know, I do know a spell that would've cleared her lungs."

Remus laughed, saying, "Maybe they're better off not knowing."

**ooo**

**Yay! All done! I've been wanting to write a LilyxJames for **_**ages, **_**and then I pictured this story and I couldn't resist. So, in case you were wondering, this happens at the beginning of seventh year.**

**So, like it? Hate it? I can't decide whether to keep this a one shot or make it a story, so please give me your input!**

**Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it! **

**Padfoot**


End file.
